An Eclipse of the Heart
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: Dark knows it's time to get over Rika, but alas he cannot. Krad also comes up with a way for Dark to separate from Daisuke...will Dark go through with both?


Chapter 1 

"Here is where it all began," A figure murmered softly as he walked through the unlit sitting room of the large old house. He ran a hand through his violet locks, combing through the excess water that had clung to his silky tresses. Thunder boomed in the background and lightening illuminated the sky through the window. 'How befitting,' he thought, closing his eyes slowly and taking in the claps of thunder and strokes of lightening as he mentally pictured, only for a moment of that fateful, memorable evening he met her. It still lingered freshly in his mind, as though it had happened yesterday.

* * *

It had been one of those evening gala's, everyone dressed up so elegantly and freshened up for the event. They looked so lively, dancing and chatting about; the ballroom drenched in autumn colors of brown, orange and gold. it really had seemed like a scene from a painting; an unreal background and design fit for royalty. Just one of those types of events. 

He stood in the far back, watching all of them have the time of their lives. The musicians strummed up a sweet melody, the guests following the beat step by step with their partners, which had brought a smile to his face and his eyes on a particular woman. He had been watching her most of the evening and every now and then she would look back at him, half confused and have embarrassed; causing her to blush and he to laugh lightly each time he noticed. He had the sudden urge every now and then to wander over to her, introduce himself and ask her to dance. Why had he been holding back, he wondered. What was he so afraid of? Afraid? Dark Mousy? Truly that had to be a first. He had never been afraid or nervous of anything before. Why now?

After she had parted from her dance partner, he cleared his throat and made his way out of the darkness and into the light. Noticing this, the young woman remained where she was and continued to watch him, her heart beginning a beat of its own. She couldn't understand why, but in a way she didn't want to understand; she didn't even want to know anything other than what she knew right there and then. She saw the stranger from time to time in the town square, either shopping or just lounging around by the fruit stand. Deep down she knew that she had seen him time to time again in the depth of the blackened sky, flying, soaring and cutting through the still evenings. And in just a glance she could feel a rush that just swept her off of her feet in excitement and left her yearning for more. This individual made her feel all this and she didn't even know his name.

Looking up at him she smiled softly softly and bowed as he did gracefully in return. "My dear lady," He said, his voice laced with silk; he raised her slender hand and kissed the backside of it, feeling the soft and supple texture beneath his lips. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dark...Dark Mousy." There, he had done it. The introduction was out of the way. "I'm Rika...Rika Harada." He smiled gently at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam." He was sure to keep himself calm and collected. She nodded herself to confirm agreement and said, "A pleasure, Mr. Mousy." Although he merely shook his head, "The pleasure is all mine." She blushed again and looked back to the dance floor; he watched her and smirked lightly, "Care to dance?" he asked her, she looked back at him and slowly nodded, taking his hand and making their way to the floor.

He placed one arm around her waist and the other taking her hand into his own, bringing it to his lips and pecked it softly, then placing it back down; listening to the new melody the band had struck up together, then entered on cue. To those in the crowd they danced so gracefully, so elegantly...it was as though they were made for one another; they fit so perfectly. _"Who is that stranger?"_ Those in the crowd would whisper to one another curiously. _"He is quite handsome,"_ women in the background would mutter, their eyes intently fixed upon the violet haired wonder. He had become the talk of the gala; the mysterious stranger had strung up all eyes on him. Although he cared not for the fixated strangers or the newly found attention he was creatingm his eyes were on the woman before him, and his gaze would not let go. he brought her closer to him gently; slowly until their bodies touched and melded together. Neither had a complaint to mind as they followed the crowd and floated across the smooth floor.

At that moment their hearts and minds were one, unified in spirit and soul, connecting in a way no one else in that room could. It was a sensation that nothing else could compare to. And as their dance ended, partners bowed to one another and disappeared to talk amongst themselves; Rika looked back to them, then looked up at Dark, smiling softly and said, "Come with me." She took his hands and led him outside; blinking, Dark didn't complain as she led him to the backyard garden. There, she let his hands go and tucked some of her brown locks behind her ear. he took a seat down on the bench and watched her, she gazed at the cherry blossoms and caressed the silk petals, smiling and looking at him with the same loving smile.

"What did you want to talk about, my lady?" Dark asked, she walking back to him and taking a seat beside him. "You're him, aren't you?" She asked with wide, anxious eyes. "And who would that be?" He asked, blinking softly, absently taking her hand into his own. "The man I saw in the sky!" His confused expression melted and he gazed into her eyes, "What makes you think I'm that man?" He asked. He was growing concerned, wondering what would become of him if she found out. "Because I...well...I just have a hunch...you remind me so much of him..." She muttered softly, almost a mere whisper. She didn't mean to make her feel like a fool. "I have this feeling," She continued. "When I see him and I feel that way when I see you," She could feel her cheeks heating up with embarrassment, turn scarlet from revealing her feelings to this stranger...no acquaitance that she had just summoned up the courage to get to know. Dark smiled lightly, his cheeks stained rose; he wanted to tell her; he wanted to tell her everything about him, just come clean and get it over with... "And what feelings are these?" he asked her, his arm snaking around her waist and drawing her close, beginning to detect that she was growing upset. She looked up at him and said, "It's a feeling that I have never felt before; a feeling that causes my chest to tighten and in a way gets me excited...like I'm floating," She whispered and looked down. He had to have thought she was crazy, she didn't exactly word it how she would have liked to, she thought to herself.

He merely smiled and whispered, "What if I was to say that I was?" She blinked and looked back at him, "What?" He laughed lightly and asked again, "What if I was that man that you've seen in the sky? What would you say then?" She hesitated before taking deep breath and answering, "I would say...I love you..." His eyes widened softly, but then smiled down at her, "Really now? I'm sure he would say that he loved you, too." He picked her chin up with his thumb, middle and index finger and leaned down, taking her lips into his own, she responding without hesitation.

"I knew it was you..." She said as they separated from their while lip-lock. "Guess your hunch was right afterall," He laughed lightly. "Guess so," She whispered, snuggling into the warmth of his body, he holding her close to fend off the cold.

* * *

The fire flickered in the young man's eyes as the flames were now supported on floating black feathers, he picked up the picture that had been sitting on the mantle and caressed the frame softly. How he missed her so. He couldn't believe that one woman could make him feel so comfortable; make him feel things he never thought were possible. His Rika was one of a kind. He stroked his thumb across her face and brushed away the unwanted dust and gazed into her eyes, another unwanted memory grazing his mind, making his heart cringe in pains depth.

* * *

"Dark! Dark! No!" The young brunette ran towards the black winged male, one wing draping over his body in a close. He heard her voice crying out for him; not wanting to let him go. He looked to the side and thought this was for the best. "Dark!" He could hear her choked voice, how hard she tried to keep from crying. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But why?" She cried out. "Why?" He didn't want this; he certainly didn't want it to end like this. "I don't understand," She whispered. "I'm sorry," He whispered again, the other wing beginning to follow its twin. "Dark..." She slowly began to walk towards him, just wanting to hold him one last time. Dark sighed lightly and looked back up at her, his eyes lifeless, empty...they weren't the eyes she fell in love with; although it mattered not, these were the eyes she was saying goodbye to.

Departure filtered through the air, thickening it with sorrow and tainting it with an invisible death that stung her with a wind-whip gust that sent her into a frozen state. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest,though her body was still unable to move. "I love you so much, remember that and always cherish it, please..." Before the nightly wings consumed him, he answered, "I already have and forever more will you always be with me. Fear not...there is not another that could ever replace you...I love you, Rika, farewell and take care..." And with that said the black wings consumed him and the last thing he could hear was, "DARK!"

* * *

His eyes snapped open, tears streaming down them and falling onto the carpeted floor. "Why?" He whispered, "Why did it have to be like this?" Even to this day he asked himself that question. Gazing into the picture frame he had completed brushing the dust off; the thunder continued to boom and the lightening still hissed, corrupting the still atmosphere Dark had set for himself in the attempt to calm down. He tried to look away from the frame, but it was just no use, he couldn't stop himself. He missed her and it was hurting him more that Daisuke or anyone else would ever realize. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her and it was in each day that his heart died a little. He needed to get over her, he knew, but just not yet. He still felt that he had been the blame and dragged her into the whole ordeal and for that he would never forgive himself. 

Looking back at the photograph one last time, Dark placed it back on the mantle for the final time, the feathered flames going out one by one as the feathers dispersed. He stepped out of the large oldmansion and looked up at the sky, uttering only but a single word, "Rika..."


End file.
